When The Red Moon Shines
by inu-youkai 911
Summary: SessRinolder.Ten years have passed since Rin and Sesshoumaru first met up and now some strange things are happening. Strange letters, New demons,a war, Kagome getting married. Squirrelness. It's still alive!.. Not anymore oo
1. Where oh where has my sessy gone?

When The Red Moon Shines

By Inu-Youkai911 and DemonRin

An Hey everyone. This is my second fic on The first one messed up so I'm going to try again, not like it matters

that I say this. This is based off of a RolePlay me and my friend DemonRin did in a chat room. It is pretty good

so atleast give it a shot. Only Flame if absolutely nessisary.

Disclaimer Nope Neither of us own Inu-yasha, but we do own Kenji Naoko Kiriai and any other characters not

Original to the inuyasha anime or series.

WARNINGS This was written when we were hyper so There is some Major OOCness on all their parts.

Beware Inuyasha and Jaken's potty mouths.As well as afew others.

Rating may go up for Sesshomaru's Miroku-like Alter ego.

Forgive any spelling errors, i don't have spell check.And I can't spell too good so yeah. Lol.

Pairings SesshomaruRin some KenjiiRin

FYI This fic starts off with Rin hanging around with Inuyasha, but no worries. This is a Sess/Rin ficcie.

Chapter one A chance encounter.

It was late in the afternoon and a young woman of about 16 was walking in the forest. She wore a Red Kimono with white patterns and cherryblossons on it and an orange obi. Her hair was down to her wais but was up in a clip. She Skipped merrily along humming a tune. Very few humans dared tred in this forest, for it was inhabited by many demons, she though had nothing to fear. Human though she was, no demon would dare lay a claw on her. For she was guarded by The lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. Yes this young woman was none other than Rin.

Rin was looking for Sesshomaru-sama, he had said he would retern for her shortly but he had been gone for a good few hours. So ofcourse Rin decided to go search for him. She bent down to pick a particularily nice white flower but blinked when she saw a red flash past one of the bushes. After succesfully retrieving the flower she began walking towards the next clearing weaving the flower into her hair as she went. Pushing aside some of the branches she stepped into the clearing and blinked seeing a red and Silver form sitting in one of the trees.

Being adventurous, and unafraid of any demons Rin walked forwards aproaching the figure. She stopped when one of it's ears twitched. ' Cool!' she thought smiling, ' puppy ears!'. The figure stirred and sat up looking at her. " what the... Who the hell are you?" he asked, none too politely, jumping down from the tree.

Inuyasha pov

I was sleeping in my tree minding my own buisness, when all of a sudden the sent of a human is in the air. not only that, but she has the sent of my stupid half-brother on her too! I jumped down and asked her who the hell she was. She just looked at me, " I'm Rin." she answered, " Who are you? you remind me of someone." I looked at her oddly, " Who wan't to know? you have the scent of my brother on you." Rin blinked, " I Know you now! You're the halfbreed sesshomaru is trying to kill! you're Inuyasha, right?" I blinked, how the hell did she know my name, not only that but what's all this with my brother? Is she that runt that was following him around?.. Must be. Keh, Wonder what she's doing here...

Regular pov

Inuyasha feh'd and turned his head to the side, " Yeah, what of it? you're that kid who followed Sesshomaru around right? What 'cha doing out here?... not that I care or anything.." Rin smiled, " Yep i do accompany your brother. And I was wondering if you knew where he was, or could help me find him? He has been gone awhile and I want to go see what he is doing.And, if you didn't care, you shouldn't have asked."

Inuyasha, " Feh, why'd I help you? You're just a human kid." He said giving her a sideways half glare.

Rin glared back, " You help because i ask, and wasn't Kagome-chan a human too? You helped her." She pointed out. Inuyasha turned back to look at her curiously, " How do you know about Kagome anyways?" Rin smiled, " I spoke with her afew times, she seemed pretty nice. but I don't remember much, I was still a pup back then."

Inuyasha nodded, " okay That makes sence. i've got nothing better to do, I'll help track Sesshomary for ya, but don't expect me to be all nice or whatever." Rin smiled happily, " Thank you!... But what are you doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Kagome or something?" Inuyasha, " Feh, none of your buisness... I was..." he thought for a moment, " Looking for my friends." he decided and turned to begin walking, " Okay Kid, come on you wanna find him or what? We don't got all century." Rin smiled and started after him, " Coming Inuyasha."

An sorry this first chapter is so short, the rest will be much longer since this was just an introduction. I have to check with Rin for the rest and school is starting soon and then i have guitar, and my friend is moving and ugh lots a stuff so If i take awhile updating just send me E-mail or Reviews telling me to continue! Please Keep reading this I knwo ti doesn't seem like much for now but just wait, it'll be good. here are afew sneek peeks.

" Can not!" said rin sticking her tongue out. " Do you want to loose that tongue Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her. " Nope and you can't make me!" " Can too" "Can not." Can too." " Can Not!" " Just watch me" Sesshomaru said leaning down and.........

Sesshomaru and Rin stood in the clearinh looking around at all the demons and villagers, " Why is it, i get the feeling she isn't marrying your brother?" Rin asked blinking.

" Now, this may take awhile, but i will come back. And If not.. And ally will bring you my sword." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.......

" Ten...saiga.."

Rin, when the red moon shines, the battle begins, The west or the east, to rule over all. Who shall win? only you can decide, Choose wisely Rin.

Beware the Talking evil soap!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all your getting so ja matta ne!


	2. Inuyasha and his puppy ears

When The Red Moon Shines

By inu-youkai911 and DemonRin

**An** Hey all. Welcome to chapter 2 of WTRMS. I have No reviews! T.T i will keep writing though, for the hope that someone will read this and decide to drop off a nice review! heh, in my dreams. Well i just figured I'd keep going. And Rin, if you're reading this. Let me know what you think in a review, E-mail or on Chat. im sorry about yesterday, I got kicked for no reason -.- So anyway Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer **We all know what goes here, if either of us owned inuyasha the anime or manga, why the hell would we be writing a fanfiction I ask of you? It's common sence! Jeez, well anyway. Yeah we no own.

Enjoy The Ficcie!

Chapter 2- Inuyasha and His Puppy Ears.

It was nearing sunset now and the two were still walking, Inuyasha in the lead and Rin skipping along behind. Inuyasha's ears twitched while she was humming a song and Rin looked up at them, furry little triangles so... yankable. She shook her head and kept walking, " When are we going to stop for the night, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears twitched again, " feh, what would we stop for? You wanna find him soon, we can keep going." Rin frowned." Come on Inuyasha, I'm a human and humans need rest! " Inuyasha just kept walking a scowl set on his face, " Well I'm not a human and I can keep walking all night." " well i'm not and I'm getting hungry." Rin retorted sitting down on a log. inuyasha sighed and turned around, " Alright we can stop here for the night, but don't go whining to me tomorrow about being tired." He said sitting down on the grass.

Rin sighed, " So what is there to eat around here?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " i suppose you don't hunt, so what do you eat?" He responded looking at her. Rin answered, " I eat fish, berries, rice, vegitables, meats, the usual."Inuyasha nodded, " Well There don't seem to be any berry bushes or whatever, How about i go hunt us a deer or something?" He asked standing up. Rin nodded, " That works, while your gone, I'm going to go take a bath in the hotspring." She said also standing up. Inuyasha nodded and ran off following the scent of his prey.

Rin cracked her neck and walked towards the hotspring humming ' my will'. She sat at the edge on a rock and began taking off her kimono after making sure no demons or peeping tom's were around. She sighed sliding down into the hot water slowly. The water was just the right temperature, not boiling as to scauld her but hot enough to relax her and wash off all the dirt from travel. Taking a deep breath she released her hair from it's clip and dunked under the water and swam to the other side of the spring wetting her hair. Taking a chunk of soap from a pocket in her kimono she proceded to laterd her hair and body. (( Not the modern kind of soap, this kind is made with natural things and such... i dun really know what exactly))

Meanwhile Inuyasha was runing silently on the ground and stopped right behind a tree. Right infront of him a deer was grazing, unaware of it's impending doom. Inuyasha darted forwards and granted the creature a quick death by breaking it's neck and slitting the throat. Inuyasha took off his haori ( Coat like shirt kimono thingie) and tied the deer up by it's back legs to a tree to let the blood drain out. He licked the blood from the kill off of his claws and sat down to wait.

Rin sat back enjoying the feel of the hot water against her skin. she ran her hands through her hair and scrubbing the dirt from her midnight locks. Taking another deep breath she dunked ehr head again and used her hands to rinse out the suds and soap from her hair. Swiming around under water for a minuit while holding her breath she shook her head and surfaced again taking deep breaths of air. She listened and decided that Inuyasha was not back yet so she sat with her back against a low rock and hummed. Relaxing as the water soothed her sore legs and back.

After afew moments Inuyasha looked at the deer, and seeing as the blood had stopped he took it down and began skinning, cleaning and cutting the meat into palm sized pieces. Some with and some withour the bone. Once that was completed he took some salt from his pocket he rubbed it onto the meat so it wouldn't rot and spoil. not to mention stink like a dead skunk. Leaving the remains for any hungry animals or demons he wrapped the cut and salted meat in a large cloth and walked back to where he had left Rin.

Rin decided that inuyasha would be back soon so she climbed out of the water and took out a cloth. She rubbed it along her body and dressed quickly. She then put her hair back in the clip and walked back to the camp. Deciding that it would be too much to hope for that Inuyasha bring fire wood she took a brief stop to pick up some sticks that had fallen on the forest floor. Carrying her cloth and the wood she walked back into the clearing where they would spend the night.

Inuyasha and Rin stepped into the clearing at the exact same time and looked at eachother for a moment. Inuyasha carrying a bundle of meat and his bloodied shirt and Rin carrying a pile of fire wood. Inuyasha shrugged and sat down by a log setting the meat down Rin smiled and sat down also, " I bought some fire wood, do you have any kindling or flint?" she asked sitting next to him. Inuyasha shook his head negative but took the wood from her hands. He set it down and put rocks in a circle around them. Digging in his pocket he took out a box of Kagome's magic sticks (Matches) that he had taken previously and struck on on a rock causing it to spark and light. He threw it in the pile of sticks and the fire started.

Rin watched amazed, " What was that? Was it magic? The looked like ordianary sticks! How did you light it on fire? Where did you get them? How did it work?" she asked seemingly all in one breath. inuyasha blinked, " Slow down kid, They are ma-ches, i think. I'm not sure if it was magic, you just flick it on a rock and it lights, I got them from Kagome along time ago, and i think it has something to do with the red part on the front," He answered her. Rin smiles and nodded, " That was amazing." Inuyasha, " Yeah yeah, now take some meat and a stick, I found some herbs abit back and you can use them or whatever." he said opening the bundle and taking out some dried herbs.

Rin nodded and took a piece of meat, she put some parsley and rosemary on it and skewered it on a strong stick. Inuyasha did the same but with the acception of the rosemary and they cooked their meal.

Owari

An Sorry that was short again, but hey! If i get atleast two good reviews i will make it longer, deal? Good I'll try to update every day or two so REVIEW! see the button? Click it ! I accept anonymous reviews and respond on here!

Follow

the

stars

Review! ja matta ne From Inu-youkai 911 and Demon Rin


	3. Water Fight!

When The Red Moon Shines

By Inu-youkai911 and DemonRin

**An** I LIVE !!!!!!!!! Lol well seriously i know it has been forever since i updated Sorry who ever read this! But Still! I got One, count em, One review! And guess who it was? DemonRin! Lol. Well anyway if you do happen by this humble fic PLEASE HAVE THE DECINCY TO LEAVE A REVIEW ITS NOT THAT HARD I accept anonymous(sp?) reviews and everything! So Review! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!

Review Responses **Demon Rin ( Xx-Delancey-xX) **Hey Rin, sorry it took me so long to update but here i am! I'm glad yout ook the time to read this so leave an other review if you can!

**_Disclaimer_** Me Know, You Know, We All know, Me No Own.

OnWithTheFic

_**Chapter 3 Water Fight!**_

After their meal was completed Inuyasha jumped into his tree and Rin layed back against a tree and watched the stars as she would often do on her journeys with Lord Sesshoumaru. ( don't kill me over the spelling of Sesshomaru i switch alot so don't flame me for it i spell things the way i know them to be spelt, i just don't know kaede so if you know do tell! .. okay on with the fic) She sighed, it had been awhile and Sesshomaru would be upset if he come to get her and she was not there, but since he had not found her yet she did not know what to think.

The sky had darkened in the time it had taken them to gather, prepare and eat dinner and the stars overhead were shining brightly, no clouds to obscure their brilliance. Inuyasha 'feh' ed from up in his tree, " Are you goig to sit there all night or actually get some sleep? We leave early tomorrow." He stated crossing his arms and looking down at her with piercing amber orbs, glowing faintly in the moon light.

Rin looked up at him briefly and smiled, " Ofcourse I will sleep, but for now I will settle for thinking. As for the last thing, I have grown used to rising early and going with little sleep, your pase would not bother me." She said closing her eyes again and smirking to herself. An audiable ' feh' was once again, heard from the boughts of the tree.

Rin sighed and let her thoughts take controle of her mind, swirling colors to form pictures and bring meaning to them, ' What if I never find him? what if something happened? ooh that fuzzball beter not have gotten himself killed!.... He's probably just late, a mere setback in his path.... My Sesshoumaru' her last thoughts, anxious and angry, hopeful and sure, all with the same meaning, as she welcomed sleep for the night.

The next morning Rin awoke to the sound of leaves crunching and the fire crackling. She opened her eyes only to squint them shut again as the first rays of light pierced her sences momentarilly blinding her. As she grew accustomed to the light she loked in the direction of the noises. Inuyasha sat by the fire his left side facing her stirring a pot over the fire with a pair of long chopsticks. he looked over her way and smirked, " finally up I see, Took ya long enough."

Rin streched and sat up giving Inuyasha a curious yet defiant look, " Yes but if you were so anxious to be off, why didn't you wake me, oh brilliant one?" she asked sarcastically. Inuyasha snorted again, " Keh, I'm making breakfast anyways, woulda let ya sleep till it was cooked either way." As soon as he said this he looked away,

" Not that I'm being nice or anything, i just don't want to have to deal with a half asleep, irritable girl walking behind me all day whining about when are we going to find him Inuyasha, Can we stop here Inuyasha?, or I'm too tired Inuyasha!, Keh, I learned my lesson enough times."

Rin smiled moving to sit beside him, " Yes but the fact that you still did it is a contradiction in itself. Thanks and Good morning!" she said grinning. If you listened closely you could hear Inuyasha mutter something about morning people and too god damned cheerfull, Rin however, missed it and started humming a song before breaking into song, " nama no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka, mori no naka, Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru, Jaken-sama woshite naete, watashi wa hitori de machimashou, Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo!" ( in the mountan, in the forest, in the wind in a dream, lord sesshomaru where are you, with an ally like lord Jaken, I will wait alone untill you come, lord sesshomaru please retern" Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched in her direction listening to her voice, as she finished she smiled sadly for a moment but then grinned happily, " I used to sing that when i was a child, when Sesshoumaru-sama was away and i missed him, i would song that and know soon he would come back to me."

Inuyasha nodded, " yeah well i don't know how some song can bring a person back, but whatever as long as it cheered ya up brat." He said smriking. Rin looked at him indignatly, " I am Not a brat! Take it back!" Inuyasha just smirked, " Yeah Right, Brat." Rin glared, " I am Not a brat!" Inuyasha, " Looks like you are to me" Rin growled, " I AM NOT!" Inuyasha chuckled, " you are too!"

Rin gave him a glare and put her hands on her hips, but her eyes were drawn upwards from his amber eyes and past his silver hair, all the way up to those fuzzy little triangles... She smiled evilly and walked over to him, he looked at her questioningly but was too late to learn of her motive...

Inuyasha, " OW OW OW OW OW! LET GO!!!" he shouted as two hands pinched his ears. Rin just laughed and tugged on his left ear abit, " Tough luck Inuyasha! I am not a brat, take it back!" Inuyasha yelped, " Okay Okay!!! I give! you're not a brat!!" Rin smiled satisfied and released his throbbing ears. But as she turned away she was scooped up and blinked as her view changed from that of trees and the fire to the sky and a bird. But Inuyasha laughed and yet again her view changed to the river coming faster and faster untill with a splash, inuyasha threw her in.

Rin came up and glared at Inuyasha, " Hey! Thats cold!!" Inuyasha laughed, " Serves ya right for pulling my ears kid." Rin glared bringing back her hand and she swept if forwards sending a huge spray of water right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped and shook off sending tiny dropets spraying. Rin huffed as she climbed out of the water, " Serves you right puppy" Inuyasha, " I am not a puppy!" But Rin just kep on walking, intent on drying off by the fire.

() Owari

Hey Sorry all for the short chappie but untill i get atleast 2 more reviews not counting Rin's i'm making shorties!

So

Send

a

Review!


	4. Pointless Chapter

**When The Red Moon Shines**

**By Inu-youkai911 and DemonRin.**

**An **Yay!! Woot!! I'm very happy as you can see, because i got my first review that wasnt from the co-writer of this Fic! ( no offence Rin!!) Thank you thank you thank you for reading my fic and actually reviewing! Keep it up all WTRMS readers! Also note that i updated quicker this way! More reviews faster updating!

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha.... hmm.. let's see... nope... nope... nope.... Ah!... nope....SQUIRREL!!!!... nope..We no own.

**Review Responces FayeFaye( ) YAY!!! **Thank you Thank you Thank you! i'm glad you liked my ficcie and you Are the first to review other than DemonRin so THANK YOU! You get a life time supply of Inuyasha cast plushies! - I am glad you reviewed and as thanks i updated right away! Enjoy the rest of the fic!

**IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW **

1) Reviews make me happy and update fast

2) Rating may go highter, i'm not sure

3) This is a complicated story more so than it seems

4) All suggestions will be taken to note and worked on.

5) My other story I'm Not A Freak I'm a Hanyou is to be deleted Sorry!

**On With the Fic**

_**Chapter 4 A Pointless chapter **_

Rin sighed and shook out her hair yet again, it was still damp from her little fall in thr river an getting on her nerves. Sitting down on a rock she took out a small red comb and began to comb out her raven locks. Inuyasha just watched her impatiently, his ears twitching every now and then. Rin smiled as her tangled hair was now tamed and tangle free, and twisted her hair up behind her and put it up in a clip.

Inuyasha sighed, " Can we go yet?" he asked glaring at her. Rin smirked, " Well its not my fault I'm all wet. You're the one who threw me in the river!" Inuyasha growled, " Well you were tugging on my ears!" Rin roled her eyes and got up putting her hands on her hips, " Thats only because you called me a brat!" Inuyasha huffed, " you are one." At this Inuyasha realized his mistake only too late as his ears were caught in her tight grip.

Rin grinned evilly, " Ha! I am not a brat! I know you like me! Admit it!" She said tightening her grip on his delicate apendages. Inuyasha yelped but remained stubborn, " Ow ow ow! Why would i like a brat like you!?" Rin just smiled holding onto his ears, " Oh because i'm so lovely and beautiful?" Sha asked innocently. inuyasha scoffed, " Yeah right! in your dreams!" Rin let go of his ears turning away, " Hmph. Guess I cant teach an old dog like you manners.... Maybe My Lord Sesshoumaru can try his hand at it.."

Inuyasha glared rubbing his ears, " Yeah right, I'll kill him sooner than listen to him." Rin glared, " Never! He is too strong to be defeated by the likes of you!" Inuyasha scoffed, " Yeah right, whatever kid. I've beeten him before and I'll do it again." Rin crossed her arms, " You win by cheeting! Lord Sesshoumaru is much more powerful than you! Thats why he is lord of the west!" Inuyasha, " Think what you want kid. But i have sent him running many times!" Rin shook her head, " No! you are too weak to defeat one such as my lord!" Inuyasha, " Weak!? I'd like to see you try and face off all the demons i have!" Rin, " In comparison to sesshoumaru-sama you are weak, but in comparison to me you are just stupid!"

Inuyasha growled, " As if! you're just a little kid!" Rin sticks out her tongue, " I am not! I'm 16!"

Inuyasha smirked, " You're still just a kid." Rin Glared, " I am not!"

"Are too!"

" Am not"

" you are so!!"

" Nuh uh! I am not!"

" You are too ya little brat!"

" I am not! And I'm not a brat!!"

" ARE TOO!"

" AM NOT!"

Inuyasha, " Feh. Whatever. Lets hurry up and go." he said putting out the fire with some sand and water from the river. Rin nodded and started gathering her things into a neat little bundle.

Well that was it, a pointless chapter i only typed out of gratitude to FayeFaye So keep reviewing!

Ja matta ne!


	5. You Kill It!

_**When The Red Moon Shines**_

By Inu-youkai911 and Demon Rin

**An** Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaack! I got another review I'm so happy! So this chapter is dedicated to

**La89801** - I'm glad i am getting atleast some feadback! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer** You honestly think i own inuyasha?... gosh your nuts. If i owned inuyasha. this would be

on TV right now!

**Review Responces** La89801 Thank you so much for the review and posetive feed back! I feel so loved. Lol - and Sesshoumaru will be coming soon, i can drag it out if i dont get more reviews but since you like my story and reviewed, i wont be sadistic -. Keep reading and reviewing so i know you're still reading please!

**To Demon Rin** I know, it's been forever eh? I know i know... XD And yeah I haven't been on chat forever

Sorry! I'm kinda sidetracked lately Lol. Well yeah ja!

**EnjoyTheFic**

Chapter 5 You kill it!

It was now mid-day and the two were still walking along, setting a rythmic pace and not stoping. Rin trailed slightly behind Inuyasha and would bend down from time to time to pick a particularily interesting flower or anything else that caught her attention. Inuyasha was in the lead and never slowing, his ears would twitch whenever Rin would stop like a pair of butterfly antena's.

Rin smiled getting up, she finaly had enough flowers to make her flower garlands! With the smile still in place she began methodically weaving and tieing flowers together. Things continued like this for some time but soon Rin was bored again and sighed cracking her neck which made Inuyasha's ears twitch again. Rin smiled getting an idea, she cracked her shoulders this time and Inuyasha's ears twitched. Giggling Rin did it again, and again each time with the same result.

Finally Inuyasha turned around, " Will you stop that cracking already brat!" Rin just glared, " No. And dont call me a brat!" Inuyasha glared back, " i'll call you what i want girl." Rin, " If you can call me that, I can call you dog-boy."

" Can not!"

" Can to!"

" Can not!"

Rin sighed, " Fine." Inuyasha just smirked, " Good, now keep walking." he said turning and continuing to stride on into the forest. " Puppy." Inuyasha's ears twitched, " What was that!" Rin giggled, " You heard me puppy!" Inuyasha growled. " Awwww is the puppy angry?''

(( You can just tell that I started writing again here..))

Inuyasha just glared at her and kept walking.

Rin grinned, "I knew it! You're just a big puppy!"

Inuyasha, " I am not! shut up!"

Rin, " An Immature puppy."

Inuyasha sighed, " Look kid just shut up i'm not a puppy i'm a demon."

Rin, " Correction, half demon."

Inuyasha, " Fine!"

Rin, " Touchy touchy..." She replyed still walking. (( Sorry, I'm so used to roleplaying i kindof adapted that style of writing...))

They continued walking for awhile with Rin watching him, a smirk set on har face. Afew minutes later Inuyasha stopped abruptly, Rin almost crashing into him.

Rin glared, " What was that about?"

Inuyasha, " Shut up.. there's a demon."

Rin, " So just kill it!"

Inuyasha, " You say it like it's nothing!"

Rin , " For you yeah it is!"

Inuyasha, " I'd like to see you kill it!"

Rin, " So maybe i will!"

Inuyasha smirked, " Fine then, go to it."

Rin blinked hesatating, " What?"

Inuyasha just smiled, " Well? You heard me."

Rin, " Fine then i will." She replyed picking up a sturdy stick from the ground and walking on, Inuyasha watching from the trees.

Hey Sorry about the wait.. i started this chapter awhile ago and never got around to posting it, I'm more into Hikaru no go and Kingdom Hearts at the moment so I'll take longer in updating... you know, lack of motavation. I just finished this one because i just got 2 more reviews! So I'll add chappie 6 as soon as i can! Thanks!

Inu-youkai911

Ja matta ne!


	6. death to spider

When the Red Moon Shines

Chapter 6 ( i think)

By Inu-youkai 911 and DemonRin

An: Hey all, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy but i'm not going to bore you with excuses, truth is i was reading all you guys' fanfics and too lazy to update my own! Anyway DemonRin if you read this, Srys for not being on for awhile Anyway read pleases!

Disclaimer Really.. if I owned Inuyasha i wouldn't be here.. meep

On with the Chappie!

.:--:..:--:..:--:..:--:.

Inuyasha watched as Rin strode ahead stubbornly huffing to himself. As they neared a clearing he grabbed Rin by the back of her collar and 'shhh'ed her. Rin glared and pulled back a curtain of leaves to reveal a spider demon with its talons sunk deep into the carcass of a cow bits of flesh clingng to its jaws.Rin gasped and the spider's eyes darted over to focus on her. It hissed and one of its legs shot out at her. Inuyasha slashed it back with his claws recieving a reproachful look from Rin. " I could have done that.." She muttered.

" Fine, go ahead." answered inuyasha jumping up into a tree to perch on one of its boughs.

Rin blinked and looked up at him before ducking just in time to dodge another lash of the spider demons claw. Setting her jaw determinedly she held the stick like a spear and charged at the demon.She brought it back and jabbed the demon between the eyes. It roared angerly and shook its head. Regaining its bearings it scooped her up with one of its many legs and squeezed. Rin struggled but to no avail as the demon wouldn't release her, it raised another leg tipped with a deadly bone blade capable of breaking armor and swung it forwards at Rin to strike the killing blow.

Inuyasha waited and watched from his perch in the tree until the blade had almost reached its destination before jumping down at astonishing speeds and severing the limb from the demon's body and landing, leaving the limb to thump to the ground uselessly spurting a blackish blood over the now tainted grass.

In it's pain and surprise the demon loosened its grip on Rin and roared in anguish, allowing Rin to jump free and stand by Inuyasha after retrieving her weapon. The Spider demon hissed and Inuyasha ran at it, " Iron reaver soul stealer!", and with one slash the demon was now no more than some bloody parts strewn across the grass which soon were no more than dust blown away by the wind.

Rin stared, ".. wow..?"

Inuyasha smirked slightly, " So what were you saying about being able to kill it?"

Rin gave him a shove, " Shut up puppy."

.:--:..:--:..:--:. Owari

There! If you noticed that my writing style changed abit yeah, It just happened i dont know why. XP Anyway Review pleases! And thank you to **La898801** for reviewing again! that was very nice of you and I'm glade you like my story! And other peopel who reviewed aswell. sadly my e-mail was all deleted so La89801 is the only one i can reply to. Gomen! And sry its so short > 

ja matta ne!

Inu-youkai 911


	7. Chapter 7

When the Red Moon Shines

Chapter 7

By Inu-youkai 911 and DemonRin

An: o.O... Maaann.. I can't really say anything to excuse myself for the no-updating-in-forever-and-ever-seeing-to-have-dropped-off-the-end-of-the-world thing. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews.. unfortunately I can't respond to them because someone deleted all the e-mails I had saved... --

Disclaimer: Think about it...

On with the chapter.

Chatper 7: Encounters

Rin sighs. Days had passed and she and Inuyasha had found no trace of Lord Sesshoumaru anywhere.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked behind him at Rin, " What's your problem?"

Rin scowls, " It's been days, puppy, I don't think you know what your doing when it comes to tracking. A cat would have better luck."

Inuyasha turns back facing forwards, " Feh, as if! It's not my fault the bastard's so hard to track down."

Rin just glares at his back and continues following Inuyasha as they walk. " Where are we going anyway? It's like your just walking to nowhere.."

Inuyasha growls slightly, " I know what I'm doing." Letting the conversation drop, Rin continues following, amusing herself by picking the odd flower that they come across.

The sun was setting and they still hadn't accomplished any more than the last day. Sitting herself down on the grass Rin sighs, " Inuyasha, we're getting nowhere. Let's just stop for tonight." Inuyasha looks at her and then at the sun.

He sits down leaning against a tree and crossing his arms a scowl in place. " Stupid human... This'll take even longer if you don't stop stopping and complaining.."

Rin scowls right back at him. " Well if you knew what you were doing..."

" I know exactly what I'm doing!" Was Inuyasha's retort, as he shot her a glare.

" Well whatever you're doing it's not helping find Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin responded with a glare of her own.

" Well I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas!"

" You're supposed to be tracking Lord Sesshoumaru!"

" That's exactly what I've been trying to do!"

" Well you're not doing a very good job, hanyou."

Inuyasha glares at her, " I'd like to see you do half as well, human."

There were afew moments inwhich none of them spoke, then all of a sudden there was a snapping noise from the bushes and both turned to look in that direcetion. Rin looked at Inuyasha, " What.. is it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " See for yourself."

Rin glares and sticks out her tongue, " Fine, then I will" She gets up walking cautiously in the direction of the noise. Stepping closer she peered through the leaves and twigs pushing a branch out of her way.

With a cry of surprise she was bowled over by a cursing toad demon. ( You guessed it 3)

" Rin! There you are you stupid girl! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jaken screached shaking his staff for emphasis.

Rin blinked, " Jaken! Then Sesshoumaru-sama is near by?"

Jaken, " Yes, yes of course, imbicile! Why our great lord bothered looking for you I'll never know.."

A stone came flying.. and hit Jaken in the head.

Rin looks in the direction the stone came flying from and laughs happily, " Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looks at her with his usual blank expression, " Rin." She grins and runs over bowing infront of him, " I've missed you!"

Inuyasha scowls at all of them standing, one hand on his sword. " Feh, well I hate to break up this happy little reunion but there's only so much sappiness I can take."

Sesshoumaru regards him coldly, " What is it, half breed?"

Inuyasha growls glaring.

Sesshoumaru turns back to Rin, " Come Rin, Jaken."

Rin nods, " Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken scrambles over as well, " Yes my lord!"

Sesshoumaru turns and starts walking without another word. Inuyasha watches for a moment then jumps into the tree, " Che.. Ass hole.."

A/N: X.x... Sorry it's so short... No one wants to hear my excuses, but I'm really obsessed with Hikaru No Go and the game Go right now XD... I might start a Go/Anime club! Fun fun! Also, Rin if you're reading this.. Holy crap has it been forever! Ja mata!

Inu-youkai 911


	8. Back to normal?

When The Red Moon Shines Chapter 8

Inu-youkai 911 and DemonRin

Thanks alot to all my reviewers! I really apreciate it. Demon Rin, yes it has been forever! I tried sending you an e-mail but it didn't work.. o.o do you have messenger by any chance?

.:-()-:.

Some days had passed and Rin was happily back in the company of Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Things had been quite normal actually; Sesshoumaru would lead with them following, Rin would sometimes stop to pick a flower that caught her eye - a habit she never grew out of - and Jaken would grumble and complain about anything and everything. On one particular evening the moon was bright in the sky and the three were still walking on, Rin humming a cheery tune and Sesshoumaru walking infront of them as silent and smooth as a shadow passing over the ground, his silver hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. He had not changed at all during the years that Rin had accompanied them. His clothes and armor had been damaged a few times, but were always repaired so you could never tell they'd been in any state of disrepair. His flowing silver hair was still long, past his waist. His eyes were what caught the attention of most, a piercing amber gold that could captivate and terrify whoever dared to meet his gaze... Except for Rin.

She, that little human girl who dared come up to him unafraid, now grown into a young lady but still as childish as she was those ten years ago. ( I think it was 10 anyway..) She had grown of course physically, to have the curves and figure of a woman her long dark hair usually held up in a clip. While still somewhat childish, picking flowers, singing, dancing, and annoying Jaken, she had also come to understand more that the world wasn't only flowers and fireflies. Speaking of fireflies..

Rin smiled happily as yet another firefly flickered in and out of view, even being so daring as to pass right infront of her. She laughed chasing the firefly, attempting to catch it between her cupped hands. Ignoring Jaken's muttering's better left unmentioned, she clasped her hands together with a triumphant cry. Running up ahead, to walk instep with Sesshoumaru she smiles, " Look Lord Sesshoumaru! I caught one!"

He turned his gaze down to her. She was not as small as she once was, now reaching up to almost his shoulder. Most would flinch under his steady gaze, but she had on that smile, the one that had so fascinated him when he first saw her. Bruised and scarred but still smiling with all the joy and innocence of youth.

Seeing that she had Sesshoumaru's attention, Rin brought her hands apart allowing the firefly to escape, it's flight flickering. Sesshoumaru held out his hand and Rin watched him. The firefly took a moment to rest on the tip of one of Sesshoumaru's claws, but only a moment before flying off to join the many other fireflies that chose to light up the dark sky that night. He lowered his hand and looked at Rin then continuing to walk, " We will stop for the night soon." was his only comment. Despite this Rin smiled joyously as though she had recieved some great compliment. Moving back to walk with Jaken she started humming her tune again dancing and skipping, her movements light and graceful in the slightly damp grass.

_Yes, this girl.. is truely fascinating..._

Only some time later, they stopped in a clearing. It was surrounded by full trees and by the sound of it, some kind of water near by.

" Jaken, " came the barely audible, but authorative voice of Sesshoumaru.

Jaken snapped to attention immediately, " Y-yes my lord?"

" Go fetch some wood for a fire and food for Rin."

" Yes master!" Jaken exclaimed, " Shall I bring the girl?"

" Do as you wish."

" Yes master! Come Rin!"

Rin looked at Jaken, " Say please, master Jaken. You only want me to come so you won't have to carry all the firewood yourself."

Jaken huffed, " That was an order Rin!"

Rin sighed, " But master Jaken, you didn't say please!"

" Come this instant, ungrateful child!" Jaken glared stamping his foot for emphasis.

" Well..." Rin answered, " I do want to catch some fish to eat. It would take you forever to catch only one!"

Jaken huffed, " I am an excellent fisher thank you very much!"

Rin laughed grabbing Jakens hat and running into the forest, " Come on toad! Slow poke!" She taunted.

Jaken screached and ran to try and catch her, " Get back here with that, girl!"

Sesshoumaru watched them depart then took a seat on a fallen log under a tree, that was conveniently there. He thought about warning them not to stray too far, but decided against it as they were already running off.

It wasn't long before they returned, Jaken soaking wet, his arms laiden with surprisingly still dry firewood, and Rin with five freshly caught fish. " We're back Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called happily. Jaken muttered something under his breath dumping the wood in a pile. Sesshoumaru looks at her and nods, " Cook your meal then go to bed, Rin."

She nods smiling, " Yes! I even brought fish for Ah-Un!" She starts work setting the fire, and preparing her fish. Sesshoumaru looks up at the sky, aparently deep in thought. Jaken, having nothing else to do, stays by Rin critisizing her technique for starting the fire, cleaning the fish and cooking it.. until she finally knocks him on the head telling him not to be so annoying. Once the fish was cooked Rin set the pieces on large leaves. She set two down infront of Ah-Un and gave one to Jaken. Lastly she smiled walking over to Sesshoumaru to offer him some. Jaken scoffed at her, " Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't eat your human food, stupid child." Rin turns her nose up at him, " I'll ask anyway, toad." she holds the plate out to Sesshoumaru and he looks at her. Rin smiled again, " Would you like some, master Sesshoumaru? Please?" He stayed silent for a moment, again reminded of her as a child, offering him something to eat. Rin sighed ready to turn away, but was surprised when Sesshoumaru took a piece of fish and bit into it. She smiled and laughed happily," Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said skipping back to her own plate, casting Jaken a triumphant look. Jaken just stared in shock, " M- Master! But.. you..!" Sesshoumaru threw him a warning look and Jaken shut up, but was cursing in his mind. _That filthy human wench.. she has no place among we demons.. Why does master Sesshoumaru humor her so!_

After they had finished with their meals and the fire had died down slightly, Rin laid down under a tree with a cloth blanket from her bag of things. These things were few and not worth much to anyone but her. She had a comb, that Sesshoumaru had gotten her for her hair quite a long time ago. Until then Rin has been combing it with her fingers and complained sometimes about it getting tangled. Sesshoumaru had gone off as he usually did, but this time he returned with a comb and a ribon for her hair giving them to her without a word. The ribbon she still had, wrapped around the comb. She had a spare kimono, and some other things as well. Sesshoumaru watched her as she drifted off to sleep,then looked up to the sky.

_Her spirit shines brighter than any star.._

.:-()-:.

There ya go! I hope you like. I'm thinking of re writing the first few chapters, opinions anyone? Sorry this was so short again. ().. Ja mata! Reviews much apreciated!

(-§-) Inu-youkai 911


End file.
